The present invention relates to a storage unit. The present invention also relates to a storage unit having a box formed from a one-piece integral sheet.
It is known to provide a storage unit, such as a locker, for use in a workplace, or other institutional, public, government, educational, commercial, or municipal facility such as schools, health clubs, athletic facilities, parks, aquatic centers, military facilities, food processing plants, police departments, recreation centers, theme parks, transportation facilities (e.g., airports, bus stops, train stations, etc.), and the like. Known storage units typically include a door mounted to an enclosure or “box” comprised of side walls, a rear wall, a top, and a bottom, and may be made from plastic, metal, and other materials. The box for such known storage units typically is assembled from separate pieces using adhesive, mechanical fasteners, or dovetail joints.
However, such storage units may present disadvantages, such as a large number of parts to assemble, restrictive tolerances or undue precision required for assembly and installation, cost and time burden of assembly, overall configurations that tend to show visual defects or imperfections, the costs of skilled labor, inspection and occasional repair or quality control during and after assembly or installation, and other problems that tend to be associated with assembling and installing such known storage units. For example, aligning and joining adjacent walls (e.g., each at right angles) typically require precision drilling and alignment, multiple fixturing positions, and labor to apply the adhesive or fasteners. Even then, there may be pieces damaged (e.g., split) by the fasteners, adhesive applied to undesired locations, visual defects caused by the fixturing, and the like.
Accordingly, it would be advantageous to provide a less costly storage unit that is of a configuration that is relatively easy to assemble and install. It would also be advantageous to provide a storage unit that is constructed of fewer components and/or fabricated from fewer parts (e.g., integrally molded or machined). It would further be advantageous to provide a storage unit with or providing any one or more of these or other advantageous features.